


Timeline to Establish Michael's Age (in canon)

by Twisted_Silver



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Timeline, MAG 167 spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Silver/pseuds/Twisted_Silver
Summary: just me trying to figure out how old people are, but specifically michael, since up till 167 i assumed most of them were the same ageEdit:Thisis the time line that all my fics will be operating under, unless marked otherwise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Timeline to Establish Michael's Age (in canon)

  * 1965: Gertrude becomes Archivist
  *     * suggested date in wiki
  * 1985: Emma kills Fiona
    * Its stated in mag 167 that decades pass between Gertrude taking the job and Fiona's death. So its gotta be at least 20yrs
  * 1985: Gerry is born 
    * My headcanon/guess
  * 1987: Michael, age 18, joins archives staff
    * Its said he was "far too young for such work" 
    * It's implied that Gertrude started work there in her early twenties so he has to be younger than that by a fair bit
    * Still the 80s tho so he can't be like a literal child 
    * Hence 18 => born '69 (nice) 
  * 1987: Jon Sims and Martin Blackwood are born
    * Date suggested in wiki 
    * Fits the established fact that gerry is older than jon 
  * Late 1987/Early 1988: Eric dies 
    * Gerry is two when Eric dies and Eric dies after Michael joins institute so it has to be before Garry's 3rd B-day in '88 but after Michael joins in '87 
      * I got the 2yr old but from somewhere but I cannot find it now.
  * 2009: Gertrude sacrifices Micheal to the spiral 
    * Puts him at 39-41 upon being spiralized
  * 2016: Jon turns "not 38" 
    * By the wiki dates, hes actually 29
  * 2016: Distortion Michael meets Archives crew 
    * Hasn't aged in this time bc monster-immortality-logic 
  * 2017: in canon Helen replaces Michael and he evaporated or something 
    * In my no helen aus: Michael just continues vibing, 39-41 till whenever 
      * If your dating an immortal monster i think age isn't a huge factor
      * (Provided like, adult adjacent obviously) 
    * In my post-spiral aus: Michael pops back out of the spiral, still 39-41 and continues to age normally. 



Conclusions:

Michael is a bit older compared to modern archive staff than I thought, based on canon evidence and fan speculation. (I was under the impression that archives crew were late 30's early 40's.) However, I think if people meet as adults, an age difference of 5-10yrs in a relationship is fine, especially in those age brackets. To be completely honest, the canon timeline seems kinda wonky anyways, like its described as decades between Emma, Eric, and Gertrude joining, but it can't really be more than just 2 decades or that puts Gerry being born in the 90s or later, which in turn invalidates other stuff, etc. My headcanon or whatever for Michael is that he's about the same age as the Archives crew when he meets them, give or take a few years. That mostly lines up with canon so I'm gonna continue to run with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [gayforthegoblinking](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gayforthegoblinking) on tumblr


End file.
